Filler
by LampPostInWinter
Summary: Like the title says, this is just a oneshot to tide you people that read my stories over until I get the next chappy done!


**Yes here I am... Again! I know this isn't an update to my two very long overdue stories but hey this is kind of like a filler episode of Naruto... Completely worthless! So here you are a small one-shot to tide you over until I get my other stories written! **

"Antigone Amell was a wonderful mage. Her life was short but while she was alive I was honored to call her, friend." Alistair spoke to the large crowd of people gathered to honor his lost love. He stopped to take a deep breath, so he could hold back the tears burning behind his eyes. "Not only was she my commander, she was my friend and, even my lover..." This was met with a collective gasp from the Chantry folk, "She was the embodiment of everything good and pure in this world; I could go the rest of my life and never be what she was... An honest, brave, and merciful human being. She never thought of herself, only what she could do for others. This mage, is the reason I stand here before you today. Now I will let the one person who loved her more then I, speak.. First Enchanter?"

As Alistair took his place among the crowd to listen to stories of Antigone's childhood antics with another mage named Anders, he sat back and thought of the night he confessed his love to her. The images flashed in his mind as if it were yesterday and the sadness started to bubble up again...

XoXoXo

Three months earlier...

Alistair shifted from foot to foot. He had never been so frightened and giddy at the same time. This was the most nerve wracking day of his whole life. For, today was the day he told Antigone how much he cared for her. It was true that they had only know each other since Ostagar, but time meant nothing when you were in love. From the way she looked at him and blushed when he caught her starring at him, he knew she shared the same feelings.

She was walking past him when he caught her arm, "Um, Antigone, could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Alistair, why are you whispering?" She asked, that mischievous glint in her eyes, "Afraid Morragian will hear us talking about her and she will turn you into a toad?" She chuckled.

"No, um, I just don't want to be overheard. You know, there is no privacy in this camp." He told her.

She smiled at him, "Why don't we go to my tent? We can have a nice, cozy chat there."

As he followed her across the camp to her modest tent. No matter how hard he tried his eyes drifted to her bum, he couldn't help but look at her plump bottom, he was a man he just didn't have the will power not to look!

Once they were in her tent he cleared his throat, "Well, I uh, I wanted to talk about how I'm feeling," when she raised a brow at him he continued. "It seems every time I'm close to you I feel as if my head is going to explode!" He sighed, "You always know what to say in situations like this... I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?" He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

He was about to turn around and leave when he felt the warm sensation of her lips at the corner of his lips. His eyes shot open and he looked at her in shock. She looked back with smiling eyes and pulled him close for a kiss. He groaned as his body came to full attention at the feel of her mouth. His hand came up to bury it's self in her curly mass of auburn hair. Small cooing noises were coming from her as the kiss grew more urgent and rough. He pulled at the laces of her robe, pausing only when she pulled his cotton shirt over his head.

In what seemed like seconds the were both unclothed. Hands racing to feel every inch of the other's body; mouths tasting skin. He cupped he breasts in his large hands, as she ran her nails lightly along his back. Before either of them knew, he was inside her and they were rocking together at a frantic pace, racing to Maker only knew where. He shifted her hips pounding into her more quickly, as his release crept closer. Her silken walls clamped down around his member, until he thrust into her letting his seed jet out in hot bursts.

They laid there like that, entangled in each others arms, for what seemed like ages. Neither wanting to go back to the never ending war. The both fell asleep knowing the other loved them above all else.

xOxOxO

The first tear escaped his eyes when they set her body alight. Soon the tears were flowing unhindered, he no longer cared that he now had to go run a whole country that was war torn. He sent a plead up to the maker and wiped his eyes; ready to face the world... Alone.


End file.
